


Between the enemy and the sheets

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, Fucking, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: This doesn't follow the original story line. Kara goes to see Lena for the first times after their fall out at the fortress of solitude and the end up making love. No happy endings yet.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 351





	Between the enemy and the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lena already knows Kara has a penis from Kara's mouth when they were friends and from Lex's journal's on Kryptonian biology.

It was late, Lena was feeling that coldness she’d grown to live with settle deep in her bones. She couldn’t take it tonight so she got in the shower. She stripped herself of her clothes with little grace only staying in her Lacey underwear and brassiere, she’d had too many drinks and couldn’t quite unhook her bra.

Her shower was sizeable, could easily fit at least seven people. Lena stumbled into the shower turning it all the way hot. She placed her hand under the cold water, she winced at the feeling. After a few seconds it became gradually warm till it stung. 

Lena stepped in immediately feeling the stinging from the contrast of her freezing skin and the warmth of the water. Her muscles began to relax and the tension began to leave her body little by little. It was never fully gone, but it was enough to ease her.

Lena was exhausted, it’d been a couple of hard weeks. Who is she kidding, it’d been a fucking hard life. So she slowly sat down the shower and let the water beat down on her body. She’d brought in her scotch; she’d left it over by the sink. Lena stood up and began to walk over the sink, the sink was just next to the door.

As Lena grabbed the bottle, her eyes caught something by the door. The brunette looked up to see Supergirl standing there looking at her with an unreadable expression. She watched as the Super’s eyes fell lower.

Lena followed her line of sight only to see it was her, in her soaking wet lace underwear. That basically served no purpose right now as they were borderline…transparent. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up as she looked up at the Super whose eyes were now darker. Lena couldn’t help to notice how the Super’s cheeks also turned red.

“Lena.” Said the Super swallowing thickly. She hadn’t torn her eyes away, though she did try to Act respectful looking away only to look back. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Lena defensively reaching for a kimono on a nearby hook. She wrapped herself in and went to reach for the straps, after feeling around for them for a second, she’d realized she’d accidentally left it in her room a few days ago.

Lena then just wrapped herself in it holding it closed with her hands. She waited with her chin held high for the Super’s response. They hadn’t spoken since the fortress of solitude. Since she’d left the Super in her icy cell.

“I needed to speak to you,” said the Super snapping briefly out of her thoughts. She walked towards the CEO, she didn’t notice the way her eyes widen with every step she took closer towards her.

Lena felt the air become thicker, she couldn’t quite breathe with Kara so close. They stood only inches apart. 

Kara stood in her usual hero stance, looking down at Lena. Their slight height difference bugged Lena endlessly, she hated the fact the Super had to look down at her.

“There’s not a word I’d like to exchange with you.” Said Lena drily as she crossed her arms over her chest leaving the kimono to hang slightly loose. She was breathing heavily, she wasn’t sure why. 

“Well there’s quite a few of like to exchange with you.” Said Kara while scowling. “we need to talk about the problems going on between us, believe it or not we are meant to be friends.” Said the Super as she ran a hand through her hair in exasperation.

“Friends?,” said the Luthor cynicism lacing her tone. “Friends…that lie to each other about something so fundamental like who they are.” Said the Luthor making eye contact with the Super. She saw the storm behind the Super’s eyes, but of course Kara had to be better.

“I know I’m not the poster girl for honesty, but you knew me. Both of my alter egos.” Said the Super, she stopped herself from reaching for Lena’s hands. “I just want to have you with me again, Lena. I want to protect you and give you everything you’ve never had.” Said the Super basically pleading.

Lena watched her for a beat in silence, she searched the woman’s face for any sign of dishonesty. After not finding an ounce of doubt, Still her dark nature got the best of her.

“I’ve had enough heartbreak and emotional trauma for three more lifetimes. I don’t need any more, specially from you.” Said the Luthor her tone laced with venom.

Lena expected the Super to leave right then and there. She watched as Kara searched her eyes, Lena remained composed in order to hide anything that might give away how she was feeling right now.

Being honest that remark hurt her more than she thinks it hurt Kara. She had feelings for the woman that were currently over shadowed by her betrayal. Those feelings made themselves present anytime the Super was near. When Kara was near. She said what she needed to so she could hurt the girl of steel, but she knew she could permanently push her away.

“I won’t lose you.” Said the Super barely above a whisper. It didn’t seem like it was meant for Lena, but more like she was thinking out loud.

Lena waited, she didn’t know for what. She watched Kara’s eyes drop down to her lips. Lena noticed the how the licked her lips briefly, eyes still on her lips. Kara inhaled stiffly then looked up at the green eyed woman.

Kara stared at her for the longest time, she then took a step forward and reached behind Lena’s neck bringing her up to her lips. 

Lena froze as she felt a pair of Incredibly soft lips press against hers. She felt the strong body press up against her own and pull her closer between strong solid arms.

Before Lena had registered what was going on her mouth moved to it’s own accord. Her mouth moved in perfect rhythm with Kara’s, Lena could feel Kara’s hot wet mouth on hers and it was…debilitating.  
Lena used one of her hands to cup the back of the Super’s neck bringing her closer, giving her more access to the Hero’s mouth. 

After a beat the Luthor pushed the Super away, she held a hand to her mouth as her lipstick was probably smudged all over her mouth. She was lucky she decided to go for a old rose color instead of red.

Lena looked up to see the hero looking at her with a lustful look as her chest rose up and down. Her mouth hung slightly agape and her eyes were no longer their usual baby blue color, the blacks were now taking over.

The woman tried to get a hold of the situation, but just as Lena was going to speak, the Super stepped forward pulling the woman into another searing kiss. 

Kara was lost in the smell and feel of the Luthor. The woman smelled of elegance and sex, her skin was silk under her touch. She’d experienced a lot in her life, seen other world’s yet this woman was…she was something else.

Kara slipped her hands under the kimono, her hands explored the Luthor’s waist. They traveled along her sides, one rested on the small of her back while the other found purchase on her ass. 

The Super gave the Luthor a rough squeeze, she felt the her stiffen against her as she let out a soft moan. Kara’s chest filled with heat, she grunted softly as she raised one of the Luthor’s leg to hook on her hip. 

Lena wrapped both her arms around the Super’s neck as she felt the Super walk them over to her sink. Kara pinned her roughly against the porcelain surface, Lena’s head spun as she felt the Super begin to leave wet opened mouth kisses down her neck just rough enough.

The Super had one hand placed against the Luthor’s lower back effectively holding their centers pressed against each other. Lena hadn’t ever felt this out of control, she hadn’t ever felt this wanting. 

“Kara…” sighed Lena as she felt the Super press against her, Lena’s head fell back as the Super placed kisses all over her neck and chest. Her hands were all over, she was so warm.

“God…” whispered the super against the woman’s breasts. “-you’re so fucking Gorgeous Lena.” Said the Super using her free hand bringing it between them to run down the heiress’s chest over her flat stomach and down to her lace panties.

Kara’s hand stopped at the waistband, she then looked up at Lena. After not feeling Kara moving she lifted her head to see the Super watching her intensely. It was a silent question, she wouldn’t touch her unless that’s what she wanted. Kara took in the sight before her.

The Luthor’s chest was heaving, her lips were kiss swollen and her skin was flushed from arousal. Her mouth hung agape and her eyes…her eyes told her she wanted her. It’d be a sin if she left her like this, but doing this would open Pandora’s box. Things would be much, much more complicated.

Kara knew right then and there that she’d have to accept whatever complications this night would bring, she didn’t have the strength to stop now.

So Kara slipped her hand past the Luthor’s waist band and immediately was greeted with smooth skin. She watched as the Luthor gasped and shut her eyes tight. 

Kara was an awe, she wanted to feel her.

Kara leaned forward and began to kiss the luthort, her hand then traveled deeper. Kara slipped her fingers through the woman’s folds. 

Lena’s arms quickly wrapped around the Super’s back, there she pulled Kara closer. As Lena felt Kara’s fingers sliding against her center, a string of noises began to leave her throat. She was trying to stop them, but her self control was quickly being replaced by primal desire.

She wanted Kara. She wanted her on her, all over her and inside of her. Lena pulled Kara down into a deep kiss, her lips trembled with every stroke of the Super’s fingers. She used the Super’s mouth to muffle her whimpers and moans.

As they kissed Lena pulled back, Kara immediately opened her eyes to see the Luthor with her pink nose and cheeks looking deep into her eyes. 

“Take me to bed.” 

That’s all Kara needed to hear, she used her super speed to get them there. There she landed on top of Lena, she settled between her legs quickly pushing their centers together for some relief. 

Kara hissed as she felt the Luthor’s hot center pressed against her own. This earned her a strangled moan from the green eyed beauty followed by Lena’s legs shaking whenever Kara pressed against her. This only drove her to continue to rub their centers together as she assaulted the woman’s neck. Kara was no longer being gentle with the woman. She left an array of colorful spots on her neck, down her chest and over her breasts.

With little effort Kara tore Lena’s panties away, leaving them shredded somewhere around the room. She pressed the button on her suit as it disappeared into it’s hidden compartment. She was left in her usual Kara Danvers clothes, without the suit everything was less…contained.

Kara used her super speed to get rid of her clothes, she was left in her bra and briefs. She resumed her position between Lena’s legs and began to kiss the woman like her kisses were oxygen and she was breathless.

She felt the Luthor’s hands roaming her back, they lowered to her ass and encouraged her to keep grinding against her by pulling her against her. 

Lena pulled back from their kiss and grabbed the Super’s face making her look right at her. They both were panting and flushed, Kara took the chance to take in all of Lena. Her eyes were bright, Lena looked like sex right now.

“Kara…” said Lena softly trying to get the Super’s undivided attention.

Kara’s eyes snapped up from where they’d been traveling down Lena’s neck. She gave her attention to the woman underneath her.

“I need you…” said Lena pacing a gentle kiss against her lips. 

Kara was basically mind controlled by whatever Lena said or did. She responded with a soft tender kiss.

Lena then began to place feather light kisses up Kara’s neck while holding her throat, keeping her in place. 

Once she reached the Super’s ear she nibbled the love the pressed her mouth against the blondes ear and whispered hotly, “I need you to make me yours now”.  
Kara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she heard those sweet words be whispered so sinfully against her ears, she could cum just with that alone.

Kara was stiff in her briefs, she’d been getting gradually hard since they began to kiss and at this point she was a rock. She pulled herself out of her briefs placing herself against the Lena’s folds.

Lena threw her head back as she felt Kara place her extra appendage against her folds, she felt the familiar tension in building up in her lover stomach. She was very wound up from all the kissing and touching, she was just nearing the edge. She didn’t want it to be over yet.

Lena rolled them over, now she was straddling Kara. Kara looked up in awe at Lena, she watched as the Luthor began to rock her hips back and forth over her dick. Kara immediately tensed up under Lena placing both of her hand on the woman’s hips.

Lena leaned down and began to kiss the Super, she felt Kara’s hands grasping at her hips a bit harder every time she’d rub her folds over the head of her penis.

They continued like that for a while then Kara flipped them to their original position, they were both ready for more.

Kara slowly angled her hips to press the tip of her dick against Lena’s entrance, she watched as Lena brought a hand up to cover her eyes. 

She thrusted forward gently pushing the head inside, she felt Lena’s free hand be placed on her right side of her ribs. She knew she was above average, so she’d have to let Lena accommodate. 

After a minute or two Kara slid inside of Lena all the way, she felt Lena’s walls clench around the intrusion.

Lena gasped and hissed as she felt Kara inside of her, she wasn’t going to lie. This was more than she’d ever handled, she immediately felt her legs begin to shake and Kara began to move her hips.

Kara was lost in the feeling, Lena was so wet and hot. The sounds she made were enough to bring anyone to their knees. She continued to thrust into the woman gradually picking up the pace.

“F-Fuck…Lena.” Stuttered the hero against the Luthor’s neck. “You’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted to have you” said Kara as she thrusted a bit harder into Lena earning her a sharp moan.

Kara hoisted one of Lena’s a bit higher on her hip to get a better angle, Lena mewled as Kara buried her dick down to the base inside of her. She began to feel her walls tightening with every thrust.

Kara heard the Luthor panting roughly as she fucked her into the mattress, she’d felt the way her pussy was fluttering, she knew she was close. 

After hearing Lena let out a choked moaned, she knew Lena was almost over the edge. Using her powers she sat them up, she held Lena in place as she pushed herself all they way inside of her. She was already dangerously close herself, but she wouldn’t stop until she made Lena cum. 

Lena had her head thrown to the side as Kara fucked her and kissed her neck. Lena felt Kara’s hips begin to stutter as her thrusts alternated between shallow and down to the base. It was madning, she then felt Kara push all the way inside her as she let out a sharp moan pushing down on Lena’s hips. She then felt Kara’s penis twitching inside of her.

Kara hissed as she came inside Lena, she immediately began to pick up her pace slamming inside the Luthor a few more times before the Luthor came undone, she let out a sharp moan as she bit down on Kara’s shoulder.

The room echoed with moans and panting. Kara gave Lena lazy kisses as she still was thrusting inside of the woman. She then felt the Luthor push her away, Kara hissed as she slipped out of the swollen pussy with a soft wet pop.

Kara watched as Lena turned away, sitting at the edge of the bed she heard the Luthor speak.

“I want you to go.” Said Lena not bothering to look back.

Kara felt as if someone had dropped freezing water on her. She felt her stomach drop and fear settle in. Had she’d done something wrong?.

“Lena, please…” said Kara as she tried to reach for the woman, placing a hand over her shoulder only to have Lena pull away still not sparing her a glance.

“Kara…just go.” Said the Luthor a bit lower this time. Confused and hurt Kara got dressed in a second. She stood but the window, she was about to fly out she turned wanting to say something. 

She stood there, unable to think of anything that could fix this. So with tears in her eyes she turned.

“I want you to know that I don’t regret this, Lena.” Said Kara over her shoulder, she then flew out the window back to her apartment.  
-  
With silent tears she heard the Super’s shaky voice “I want you to know that I don’t regret this, Lena.”.

Lena was angry at the super for lying to her and now she’d made it a bigger mess by letting her, letting her make love to her.

Things just got more complicated for the both of them.


End file.
